


You're Not Subtle

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, Mentions of Kissing, Secret Date, Secret Relationship, Suric, The B - Freeform, but not really, deobi - Freeform, gayyyy, kind of funny, sunwoo and eric are babies, the boyz - Freeform, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: “Eric, love. I wished we could go on walks by the Han river or go to a small karaoke together or even just a cafe, but you know we cant.”**Eric and Sunwoo go on a secret date. Just some fluff and the boyz acting crazy, as usual.
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	You're Not Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> There really aren't many fics about The Boyz and we gotta change that my bois. This story is also posted on wattpad(https://www.wattpad.com/908969803-the-boyz-ship-fics-you%27re-not-subtle-sunwoo-x-eric) so check it out there if you want too! 
> 
> I am taking requests, so don't hesitate to reach out here or on wattpad. Enjoy!

“Sunwoo, baby, look at me,” Eric gently held Sunwoo’s face in his hands trying to get the other boy to look at him. He was failing, as Sunwoo’s stubbornness got in the way. 

There was only one thing for him to do now: bring out his secret weapon, his pouty lips and big, doe, eyes. Nobody could say no to Eric to begin with, but when he pulled out the puppy eyes, it was game over. Whoever he directed his eyes at was defenseless and wouldn’t even dare thinking of saying no. It was jus impossible.

“Woo baby, please look at me,” Eric said, lips forming a slight pout. 

Silence. 

“Sunwoo, my handsome boyfriend, the love of my life, the apple of eye, the brightest start alive-”

“Stop,” Sunwoo weakly responded back.

“If you look at me, I’ll stop,” said Eric with a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Fine.” Sunwoo reluctantly looked up seeing the way Eric was biting his lip yet still giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed and said, “I told you to stop biting your lips, it’s not good for you,” he reached out and gently eased Eric’s lower lip away from his teeth.

“I know, hyung, sorry...I just wanted your attention. I feel like we haven’t been on a date in a while. You’re always busy and never have time for me,” Eric said as he looked away, tears slowly gathering in his eyes. 

Sunwoo was startled by Eric’s comment. Now that he thinks about it, the younger boy is right. They haven’t been out in a while now. Sure, they go out with the members after shows or concerts and they go shopping together, but never by themselves. But, they’ve talked about this before and the complications that come with dating a band member of the opposite sex. They had to be very careful.

“Eric, love. I wished we could go on walks by the Han river or go to a small karaoke together or even just a cafe, but you know we cant.”

“I know, woo. But stil, I wished we could just be...normal for once. I want to have what other couples have. I want to hold your hand in public and kiss you on your cheek. I want to say I love you outloud and not be afraid of getting caught. I know we can’t, but I still wished to just be normal.”

Sunwoo looked away, not knowing how to respond to the younger. Eric was right, but this was still a very risky situation. But, he did promise to make the younger as happy as possible.

Sunwoo hesitated before saying, “What if we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me. Then we can go and walk by the Han river and maybe eat some ice cream? What do you think of that, love?”

Eric couldn’t contain his excitement and immediately tackled the other boy to the ground, peppering his face and neck with kisses. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou. I’ve been waiting for so long!”

“I know, love. I know.”

They quickly got ready, both wearing casual clothing and their masks to try and cover as much of their faces as possibles. They bumped into Sangyeon who asked them where they were headed(“Just a restaurant and then the Han River”) and at what time they would be back.

“I don’t know, hyung. We just want to spend some time together, you know? Just spending some quality  _ best friend _ time,” said Sunwoo. 

Sangyeon gave them an amused look but just told them to stay safe and remember to call if anything happened. 

“Ah, those two idiots. They really think we don’t know. Maybe I should let them be...actually, on a better thought, let me call Changmin.”

**[Time skip]

“Here’s your receipt, thank you for visiting us tonight. Have a good rest of your evening!”

Sunwoo and Eric had just finished dinner and were on their way to the Han river. The two walked side by side, pinkies slightly touching but not really. 

From a far, Sangyeon and Changmin could see the two strolling and having a conversation.

Changmin was the first one to speak up. “Hyung, do you think they noticed us yet? Or are they still so captivated by the other that they don’t notice their surroundings?”

“I don’t know, let's follow them and see.”

The next thirty minutes were pretty boring as they were just walking alongside the river, but all of a sudden, Sunwoo held Eric’s hand and led him through a small pathway that led to a secluded bench. 

“What’s wrong, Sunwoo? Why are we stopping?”

“I just wanted to sit down and talk to you for a bit. Like the old times.”

“Hyung,” said Changmin, “what do you think they’re going to talk about?”

“Sh.”

“Well,” started Eric, “I just wished we could tell the members about us. It feels dishonest of us to hide this from them,” he said looking away. 

Sunwoo looked at the younger, noticing the slight tension on his eyebrows, “I know, love. I’m sorry. I suggested we kept it a secret it, but you know why. We can’t risk our careers or theirs. That would be selfish of us. Plus we don’t know how they feel about people like us.”

Changmin and Sangyeon could only shake their heads, wondering just where they got these ideas from. The Boyz are a team and they will always support each other’s happiness no matter what. 

“I know,” said Eric in a short and clipped tone, “I just wished it didn’t have to be this way,” finished Eric, his voice slightly trembling. Two warms arms wrapped around him, placing his head on their shoulder. 

“What if,” started Sunwoo, having to take a deep breath, “What if we told them on our one year anniversary? It’s only one month away.”

Eric quickly looked up, “Really? Can we please? I don’t think I can hide it anymore Juyeon-hyung. He might be a bit dumb at times but he still my favorite hyung-well you are- but you get it!”

“Yeah, I agree. Haknyeon has been getting suspicious about the marks that  _ someone  _ left on my neck last week.”

“...I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Eric said quickly before standing up and running away. 

“GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!”

“NEVER!”

After a bit of running around and calling each other pet names like gremlin, demon, and fossilized chicken nugget, the two took a cab back to the dorm. They were not prepared for what was waiting for them at home. 

They once again bumped into Sangyeon, but this time he was accompanied by Changmin. The two had identical smiles on their faces as they told them to go to the living room for an impromptu team meeting. 

“Okay,” they both said looking at each other wondering what in tarnation was going on.

As expected, all the members were lounging around, some on the couches while other laid on the floor. Eric and Sunwoo were ushered to the center of the room, where they took a seat.

“Hyungs, what’s going on?” asked Eric wondering just what he had done wrong this time.

“Well, we wanted to address some things,” said Sangeyon.

“First of all, we are all very supportive of the lgbtq+ community and respect everybody and who they love,” said Kevin. 

“Y-you do? All of you?,” asked Sunwoo quietly. 

“I mean yeah, it would be kind of hypocrital for some of us not to. A lot of us fall on the spectrum,” said changmin with a smile on his face.

“Wait, some of you are- some of you are part of the community?”

“Have you not seen Kevin,” said Jacob, “that boy is a walking rainbow-”

“Hey!”

“You know it’s true, Kev. Don’t even deny it,” said Jacob with a pointed look, “But yes, we all support member of the lgbtq+ community. But we are here for something else.”

Sangyeon took the lead again and as bluntly as he could said, “We know you guys are dating.”

Eric and Sunwoo looked at each other wondering what to say.

Sunwoo decided to speak up, “What do you mean, hyung? We’re just best friends…”

“What about that little date you guys had at the restaurant tonight and then the stoll by the Han River? Was that not a date?”

“...a date as friends,” said Eric.

“Well,” began Changmin, “I don’t know about you but I don’t randomly go out with friends and then kiss the living daylights out of them after a ‘date as friends’ as you so called it. But, that’s just me.”

The two were left speechless, not knowing what to say for a while, until, “Fine, we are dating and if you have a problem with that, we don’t care.”

The room immediately burst into laughter wondering just what in the world is wrong with Eric and Sunwoo.

Haknyeon was the first to control his breathing and said, “You idiots. We have known that you guys are together from the very beginning. You guys aren’t as sneaky as you think you are and we’ve all seen the mysterious mosquito bites that appear on Sunwoo’s neck every few days.”

“You guys all knew? And you didn’t say anything?!” screamed Sunwoo.

Chanhee shrugged, “I mean yeah, you guys aren’t the most subtle during the daytime either. Nobody has to touch a human being that much,” he got a glare, “just saying.”

“We have known and will always support you. You guys are not ruining your careers or ours because you are dating each other. Just please be careful and um,” Sangyeon choked a little, “a little bit quieter at night time, the walls here are thin.”

Sounds of agreement went around the room until it was silence once again. Well, until Sangyeon decided it would be a great idea to yell, “Group hug time!” and all the members jumped on top of Eric and Sunwoo, suffocating the poor maknaes. 

"Wait, Changmin hyung, how did you know I kissed Eric against a tree during that one date?" asked Sunwoo, eyes glaring at the older.

"Let's not talk about that, young grasshopper. Let's not talk about it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos/comments(if u want)!


End file.
